The present invention is directed to an automatic liquid refill apparatus for maintaining a liquid level within a receptacle such as a water basin in a Christmas tree stand or in a pet's water dish; and, more specifically a vacuum break automatic gravity flow liquid refill apparatus having relatively simple on/off actuation mechanism as well as the ability for the liquid storage/supply reservoir to be refilled without flooding the refill receptacle.